Pequeño Amor
by Kara Yamino
Summary: Era un dia comun cuando un extraño suceso pone a Sasuke herido en el campo de entrenamiebto y gracias al destino Naruto lo ayuda pero, no sabian que ese dia pasaria algo extraño y magico: se volverian unos niños pequeños y ahora, tendran que afrontar los divertidos problemas que surgiran junto con el gran misterio que envuelve a Sasuke: su enamoramiento de Naruto. SasuNaru (lemon)
1. Empezando con los problemas

_**Kiukiu: Bueno aquí reportándose nuevamente su escritora favorita…**_

_**Kara: Apenas y te conocen -.-**_

_**Kiukiu: Moo Kara-chan déjame disfrutar aunque sea un poco ¬ . ¬ …Sólo no le hagan mucho caso… Yo soy Mónica, más bien conocida como Kiukiu…**_

_**Kara: O como la idiota más loca del mundo -.-**_

_**Kiukiu: ¡Así es! ^. ^**_

_**Kara: -.-**_

_**Kiukiu: Bien, en esta ocasión les traigo un Fic SasuNaru ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII arriba el SasuNaru! (Griten y levanten sus manos amantes del SasuNaru o NaruSasu)**_

_**Kara: -suspira pesadamente- ¿Te podría apurar? -.-"**_

_**Kiukiu: Hai hai ¬ 3 ¬ moo que aburrida eres…como sea espero que lo disfruten. Ja ne! ;P**_

_**Kara: Ja ne!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

**~*Empezando con los problemas*~**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Aldea de la Hoja, todos entrenaban y completaban sus misiones como de costumbre mientras en una parte de la aldea se libraba otra de las discusiones normales del equipo 7 comandado por Kakashi Hatake. Sus miembros eran: Sakura Haruno, una tierna ninja de pelo rosado y ojos verdes que amaba a su compañero Sasuke Uchiha, quien era de los últimos sobrevivientes de su clan, él era de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color los cuales eran fríos y calculadores; Sasuke peleaba como de costumbre con su compañero rubio e hiperactivo llamado Naruto Uzumaki, sus ojos azulados demostraban su enfado hacia el ojinegro que lo derribaba al piso una y otra y otra vez.

El equipo 7 estaba en uno de sus entrenamientos normales cuando llegó el momento de que pelearan Sasuke y Naruto quienes tenían cierta rivalidad…

-Ríndete Naruto, jamás podrás vencerme con el nivel que tienes ahora -le dijo el pelinegro al chico rubio que estaba en el piso-

-Cállate Sasuke, se que te ganaré y te lo voy a probar -dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba al chico que lo acababa de derribar con la intención de atacarlo pero el contrario lo esquivó hábilmente-

-Jajajaja eres una basura -se burlaba el Uchiha quien veía los inútiles esfuerzos de su compañero por derribarlo-

-Eres el mejor Sasuke-kun -gritaba una animada Sakura que veía con ojos de enamorada al chico que evadía al ojiazul-

-Chicos deberían de dejar de tomárselo tan en serio -decía Kakashi mientras se rascaba la nuca y le caía una gota-

-Yo se que puedo -dijo el que ya había sido derribado unas 30 veces pero aún así seguía intentando revertir las cosas- Con esta técnica te ganaré -dijo mientras hacía una serie de movimientos con las manos- Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra -en ese momento aparecieron unos 40 Narutos que se disponían a atacar a Sasuke-

-Sasuke-kun ten cuidado -gritó la pelirosada a su amado quien la ignoró-

-¿En serio crees que con eso me harás daño? -decía burlonamente mientras uno a uno los evadía a todos-

-Ja, no te confíes tanto Sasuke -justo en ese momento, uno de sus clones logró sostener al pelinegro quien no lo había visto venir, dejándolo totalmente indefenso ante el ataque de su adversario- Toma esto -dijo al tiempo que le propinaba un buen golpe en la cara al chico que se encontraba inmovilizado, lanzándolo varios metros lejos-

-Eres un maldito -decía a la vez que trataba de levantarse y una preocupada Sakura lo ayudaba-

-Naruto idiota, te he dicho que no lastimes a Sasuke -dijo muy molesta Sakura quien iba a golpearlo cuando por fin Kakashi interviene-

-Bueno creo que eso será todo por hoy, pueden volver a casa y descansar -parecía aliviado de haber terminado aquel entrenamiento aunque siempre era lo mismo-

-La próxima vez me las pagarás Naruto -cuando por fin se pudo levantar el pelinegro, fue directamente a su casa a darse un baño y a curar sus heridas-

-Sigue soñando -le gritó el rubio mientras lo veía alejarse- Bien, yo iré al Ramen Ichiraku, nos vemos después -dicho esto se fue al lugar mencionado-

El rubio había pasado todo el día en el restaurante comiendo hasta reventar, hasta que se cayó la noche y tuvo que regresar a casa.

-Hasta mañana -dijo mientras salía del lugar e iba en dirección a su casa, dispuesto a dormir.

Antes de ir a casa pasó por el campo de entrenamiento porque había dejado unas cuantas herramientas allí durante el entrenamiento, por lo que regresó para buscarlas. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su compañero tirado en el centro del campo, lleno de heridas.

-¿Qué rayos te sucedió Sasuke? -dijo algo alarmado acercándose al chico que yacía en el piso-

-Eso no te incumbe -dijo el muchacho herido tratando de levantarse con mucha dificultad-

-Idiota déjame ayudarte -acto seguido el chico rubio pasó uno de los brazos de su compañero por su cuello y lo ayudó a levantarse-

-No creas que por esto se me olvidará darte una paliza la próxima vez que peleemos -dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba caminar-

-No hay cuidado -dijo mientras se iban de aquel sitio y lo ayudaba a volver a casa. Después de un buen tiempo caminando, habló el chico que ayudaba a su compañero herido- Oye, creo que te llevaré a mi casa ya que queda más cerca que la tuya…

-¡Estas loco! -dijo casi gritando- Llévame a casa para así poder descansar -mientras lo decía desviaba la mirada por alguna extraña razón-

-Tú eres el que esta loco, si en serio quieres descansar de una vez te llevaré a mi casa -y justamente eso es lo que hizo ya que al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la casa del ojiazul-

-Idiota te dije que no quería venir a tu casa -decía un molesto y malhumorado Sasuke-

-Deja de quejarte y alégrate de que te este ayudando…

-Nadie te pidió tu ayuda -desvío la mirada al decir esto último-

El chico que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie solo soltó un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta- Ya llegamos -entraron en la casa del chico que era bastante pequeña y… ¡Estaba toda sucia!, había recipientes de comida por doquier y ropa tirada en todos lados. Ayudó a su compañero a sentarse en el borde de la pequeña cama mientras quitaba la ropa que había cerca-

-Eres un cerdo -decía molesto Sasuke, a donde quiera que mirase había cosas tiradas y desparramadas-

-Cierra la boca -dijo harto Naruto-

Se acercó a su compañero con la intención de ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama para que pudiese descansar cuando este de pronto pone rojo como un tomate.

-¿Qué te sucede? -dijo mirándolo un poco extrañado-

-E-Estas d-demasiado cerca -decía desviando la mirada de su compañero que estaba justo frente a él-

-¿Desde cuándo te importa que este tan cerca de ti? -dijo sin terminar de comprender que es lo que pasaba con su compañero-

-D-Desde que…desde que…d-déjame en paz de una vez ¿quieres? -parecía molesto y a la vez nervioso, algo muy extraño en el Uchiha-

-Pffft, como sea -dijo por fin Naruto alejándose del chico y entrando al baño para ducharse-

Cuando por fin salió de la ducha solo llevaba puestos los pantalones de su pijama y tenía una toalla en la cabeza- Ahhh, que refrescante…es justo lo que me hacía falta -estaba más relajado y descansado cuando recordó que allí estaba Sasuke- Oye, ya que estas mejor…¿por qué no te das una ducha? -le dijo al chico que estaba sentado en su cama mientras a la vez le señalaba el lugar del que acababa de salir hace unos segundos-

-Esta bien -dijo levantándose con un poco de dificultad-

-Toma esto -le estaba ofreciendo una camiseta y unos pantaloncillos con lo que podría dormir- Ya que no trajiste tu ropa, te prestaré algo mío.

-Gracias -tomó lo que le ofrecía el rubio y entró al baño, minutos después ya había salido completamente vestido y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Cuando terminó de secarlo, dejó la toalla en una silla junto con la del chico que al parecer ya se había terminado de vestir y que ahora estaba preparando su cama…el iba a dormir en el piso ya que le estaba prestando la cama a su compañero que aún seguía algo lastimado y quería que se recuperara lo más rápido posible.

-Buenas noches -fue lo último que se dijeron cuando se acostaron y apagaron las luces, listos para dormir aunque no sabían que esa noche ocurriría algo extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó violentamente ya que por lo visto Sasuke le había propinado un golpe con la almohada mientras le gritaba algo- Eres un idiota, esto es tu culpa -decía un pequeño Sasuke sin dejar de golpear a Naruto-

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? -dijo el recién levantado mientras observaba sorprendido a un Sasuke de unos 6 años de edad-

Había parecido que el pequeño niño iba a responderle algo cuando ve a Naruto levantarse y él esta de la misma manera, también se había convertido en un niñito.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó el pequeño Naruto que aún no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la misma situación que su compañero-

-¡Tu también eres pequeño! -dijo sorprendido y asustado el niño pelinegro mientras lo apuntaba-

-¿De qué rayos hablas? -acto seguido, ambos fueron corriendo al espejo del baño y lo que observaron eran unas versiones pequeñas de ellos mismos-

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -gritaron al unísono, evidentemente asustados-

* * *

_**Kiukiu: Hasta aquí por hoy, espero y les haya gustado ^. ^**_

_**Kara: Dejen reviews onegai -/. /-**_

_**Kiukiu: Y si no les gusto porfa no nos den tomatazos…o si no se los regresaré con mi bazuca de tomates (¿?) **_

_**Kara: Es mentira ¬ . ¬**_

_**Kiukiu: Cierto ^. ^**_

_**Kiukiu & Kara: Bye-bee~**_


	2. Primera noche juntos

_**Kiukiu:**_ **Bueno continuemos donde nos quedamos…**

_**Kara:**_** Y por favor no tardes tanto para la próxima ****-.-**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Kara-chan ****;_ ; ****te dije que tengo asesorías y por eso me tardo mucho**

_**Kara:**_** Como sea… ****-.-**

_**Kiukiu:**_** Bueno esta es la segunda parte del fic y…**

_**Kara:**_** Esperamos que les guste…**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_** ¡Ja ne!**

* * *

Ya que se hubieron vestido y arreglado como se debe, fueron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraron con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura quienes se quedaron extrañados al verlos por lo que tuvieron que contarles todo lo sucedido.

Cuando terminaron su relato surgieron muchas teorías por parte de los que en esos momentos eran los mayores…

-Pues yo creo que alguien entró en la noche y les hizo una especie de Jutsu -decía Sakura mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de plantear-

-O tal vez haya sido algo que comieron -dijo Kakashi quien parecía estar disfrutando del estado de los pequeños niñitos-

-Como sea tienen que ayudarnos a descubrir que fue lo que nos paso -gritaba un Sasuke molesto-

-Y además, tienen que ayudarnos a regresar a nuestra forma original -mientras hacia un berrinche el pequeño rubio, se abrazó a la pierna de la pelirosada quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza-

-Bueno pues yo me quiero ir a casa -dijo el pelinegro-

-Si quieres yo te llevo Sasuke-kun~ -Sakura apenas le iba a tomar la mano cuando el pequeño ojinegro la evade y se va cerca del rubio-

-Prefiero estar cerca de Naruto ya que el fue el culpable de que esto nos pasara…

-¿¡Yo qué culpa tengo!? -dijo Naruto algo molesto mientras intentaba darle un golpe al niño que estaba junto a el, pero sin éxito ya que lo evadió y le dio una patada-

-Eres pésimo Naruto, ni siquiera en esta forma me puedes ganar -decía burlonamente-

-Cállate Sasuke -como no le quedaba más que hacer, se tiró en el piso y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir pero fue interrumpido por un golpe propinado por su compañero-

-Acompáñame a casa -le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, mientras le tomaba la mano dejando muy extrañado al ojiazul-

Después de unas cuantas discusiones, el pequeño rubio cedió por acompañar al Uchiha…aunque no terminaba de entender porque había aceptado si tenía la intención de dejarlo irse solo. Como sea, lo acompañó a su casa y allí estuvieron un buen rato comiendo y jugando; cuando llegó la hora de que Naruto regresase a casa, Sasuke se interpuso en la puerta mientras tenía las mejillas de un color rojo y miraba al piso.

-¿Qué te sucede Sasuke? -dijo extrañado el chico rubio mientras veía fijamente al que estaba frente a él-

-Q-Quiero que te quedes e-esta noche -parecía nervioso y eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisilla al ojiazulado-

-Y… ¿se puede saber por qué? -dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro del contrario y hacía que se sonrojase más-

-S-Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo ya que…todo esto es tu culpa -dijo con un poco de temor a que descubriera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento-

-¿Seguro que solo es eso? -dijo cuando ya estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro-

-C-Cállate baka -intentó darle un golpe que fue detenido, provocando que quedaran tan cerca que hasta sus narices se rozaban-

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

Había estado conteniendo sus sentimientos toda la tarde que estuvo con Naruto pero cuando ya era hora de que su compañero regresase a casa, no pudo evitar querer que se quedara, lo que provocó que se interpusiera en la salida del rubio.

Su corazón latía un poco rápido mientras pasaban los segundos y entre más tiempo pasaba, más sentía como si fuese a explotar y terminara por contarle todo, pero…algo le decía que no podía hacerlo ya que tal vez y lo asustaría y ya no quisiese verlo. Eso lo entristecería mucho, además, quería estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible.

Después de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con el contrario, notó como este se iba dando cuenta poco a poco y como se acercaba a su rostro cada vez más y más hasta que sus narices estuvieron al punto en que se rozaban.

Tanta cercanía hacía que se le acelerase el corazón de manera incontrolada y a la vez, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, lo que le daba una apariencia tierna y violable…por así decirlo…

_Fin Sasuke's P.O.V._

Los chicos estaban tan cerca que si se pasaba un hilo entre sus narices, este los rozaría a ambos y…si alguien los llegaba a ver en esa situación, podría divulgarlo y causarles mala fama ambos aunque, a estas alturas, al pequeño Sasuke ya no le importaba…lo único que quería era juntar sus labios con los del contrario, fundirse en un apasionado beso y demostrarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por el desde hace un tiempo.

Por fin, decidió dar el primer paso y, acto seguido, se acercó más al rostro de Naruto y juntó sus labios con los de el; primero esperaba que el contrario se apartase o lo golpeara pero no fue así, el chico le correspondió el beso cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento así que, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo y cerró sus ojos para de esa manera poder disfrutar más aquel tierno contacto entre sus labios.

Después no aguantó más y abrió la boca, lamiendo los labios del rubio quien abrió la boca, dando paso a la lengua del que hasta ahora, era el seme. Cuando sus lenguas estuvieron en contacto, estallaron en una batalla, moviéndolas y aumentando la pasión hasta que se separaron casi sin aliento.

-Q-Quiero ha-hacerte mío, Naruto-kun -dijo Sasuke, quien ya se sentía más seguro y aseguraba su papel como seme-

-Solo si eres gentil conmigo, ahora somos unos niños por lo que puede que me duela un poco más que si estuviéramos en nuestra edad -dijo sonrojado-

-Esta bien -besó al rubio en la frente y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta la habitación que había sido de sus padres…la cama era grande por lo que en ella podrían hacerlo cuantas veces quisiesen-

-Que grande es -el rubio estaba sorprendido mientras se recostaba en la amplia cama y veía al pelinegro quien ya se estaba quitando la camisa-

-Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí -sonrió y lo volvió a besar en los labios, esta vez con más pasión que la primera-

-Mmmmh -es lo único que salió de la boca del pequeño uke que le correspondía gustoso al beso y jugando con la lengua contraria- Aaah Sasuke-kun… -lo miraba con una carita tierna e inocente-

-Seré gentil, te lo prometo -acto seguido lo volvió a besar mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y pasaba su mano libre por debajo del pantalón del rubio-

-Nnnnh -trató de contener sus gemidos aunque sin mucho resultado ya que el contrario masajeaba su entrepierna más rápido con cada gemido que le sacaba a los dulces labios del ojiazul-

-Me gustan tus gemidos Naruto-kun -comenzó a besarle el cuello y a descender por este con dirección al lugar que estaba masajeando-

-Aaaah Sasuke~ -Naruto solo podía aferrarse a las sábanas y dejar salir sus gemidos mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones del contrario-

-Sólo relájate, yo haré todo -le quitó la camisa y los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo como vino al mundo. Terminó de desvestirse, quedando de igual manera que el contrario y lo besó en la frente- Mejor aférrate bien porque tal vez y te duela un poco -le dijo mientras se acomodaba y se ponía en una buena posición para penetrarlo-

-E-Esta bien -el rubio se acomodó y apretó un poco la mano del pelinegro para darle una señal de que podía continuar-

Con la confirmación, solo tuvo que penetrarlo lentamente para no provocarle tanto dolor al contrario, mientras este se aferraba a él abrazándolo y rasguñándole la espalda. Eso no molestó al pelinegro, más bien se podría decir que lo excitó aún más pero sabiendo que al rubio le dolía, se contuvo y fue moviéndose lentamente.

-Aaahh Sa-Sasuke-kun -gemía el pequeño jinchuriki que yacía bajo el Uchiha-

-Relájate Naruto, seré muy gentil contigo y sólo contigo haré esto -diciendo esto último en el oído del menor que en ese instante trataba de contener sus gemidos ante las embestidas dadas por el que lo penetraba suavemente-

-Mmmmh aaah Sa-Sasuke, m-más…quiero más-es lo único que gemía el ojiazulado después de haberse acostumbrado a las estocadas de su amado Uchiha-

-Na-Naruto, ya no me puedo contener-dijó Sasuke mientras le daba las últimas estocadas antes de llenar el interior de Naruto con su semilla y recostándose a su lado mientras le acariciaba el cabello-

-Te quiero Sasuke -dicho esto, el chico que estaba recostado en el pecho del más pálido, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de que quedaran profundamente dormidos…

* * *

_**Kiukiu:**_**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy y…**

_**Kara:**_**Di****sculpen las tardanzas por parte de esta idiota…ha tenido exámenes todo este tiempo y…**

_**Kiukiu:**_**No he tenido tiempo de subir las historias pero tratare de subirlas lo más rápido posible…**

_**Kara:**_**Como siempre les pedimos, dejen reviews y…**

_**Kiukiu & Kara:**_**Ójala y les haya gustado…Ja ne! (°w)***


End file.
